donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Anon
=I AM NOT ALWAYS ACTIVE AROUND HERE, SO IF THERE ARE PAGES TO BE DELETED, VANDALS TO BE BLOCKED, OR RFAS TO BE CHECKED OUT PLEASE NOTE THEM UNDER THIS SECTION= Main Page Please stop deleting pages. I can't do anything at the moment but ask you to stop removing content. Technology Wizard Gamesurge gogogogogogogogo. --HavocReaper 23:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi Anon. I saw that you're currently revamping the Main Page. I'm inclined to assume good faith and believe that you are making a positive revision to the Main Page in order to give it a good, constructive revamping, rather than doing so in a way that hurts this wiki but benefits the fork wiki. I would ask, though, as a demonstration of good faith that you restore the Main Page to this previous revision (before you blanked it and left the revamp message) until you are ready to roll out the new version. That way, this wiki isn't negatively affected in the process. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :All right then. Mr. Anon 21:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! If you need any help with anything here, feel free to let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:58, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey :Some stuff need to be deleted around here so... Just reminding you. Jello Rabbit 19:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and can I please have temporary sysop powers to cleanup the wiki's files, redirects, etc. if it is okay with you. You can take them away when you are done if you are. Jello Rabbit 20:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::OK. You get sysop powers until August 3rd. Mr. Anon 22:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. You can strip my rights :). Jello Rabbit 20:50, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New template construction :Is it Ok that I reconstructed the templates? Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:24, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice job! Mr. Anon 21:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks ;). I am currently working on short, stubby articles... Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nomination :I nominated myself for adminship. Is that ok? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Could you please put this as following in MediaWiki:Sidebar in between Content Navigation and Community: * Related Wikis **w:c:rare|RareWiki **w:c:mario|MarioWiki **w:c:nintendo|Nintendo Wiki **w:c:banjokazooie|Banjo-Kazooie Wiki **w:c:conker|Conker Wiki If you are wondering why I am asking this. It is because it helps navigation cecome easier and I want related wikis to gain more attention. Nintendo Wiki does it so there is no problem in doing here correct? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Could you please delete the stuff I tag for deletion every day please? I kinda need it to happen. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy for a while. Mr. Anon 20:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki skin makeover I think you should request a wiki spruce up from staff. This wiki needs it. It can be requested here. Thanks. I think a new wiki skin is needed and the Wiki is boring. Only sysops can request this so that is why I ask you. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :This is no way to ask for rights. Also Anon, please follow the discussion on Havoc's talk and mine. I have been here since June and he said if I proved that I was going to stay, I would be granted crat/admin rights. :: Actually Tech, you do not deserve the rights, I was stupid to give you another chance, you highly abused your rights at Pokemon Wiki, and were banned, I don't think you should get the rights here. You also have a major attitude. Also, I am just as active as you, you have only edited for about 8 days overall, you joined because Conker told you to, then left for 3 months, which Shows you completely abandoned the wiki, and you only returned today to talk trash about Me and Jazzi to Conker. Then you saw me edit and started editing again just to pass me on the leaderboard (You stopped editing randomly right when you passed me the first time) these aren't the qualities of an admin. I'm an admin at Pokemon wiki. Mr. Anon, i think Conker and I deserve the rights, we have them on multiple wikis, know how to use them, and I'm very good at customizing the MediaWiki Pages. If you could do this I'd be highly thankful. ;) --Bullet Francisco (talk) 03:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: OK, Conker did not ask for Sysop rights. He asked me to talk to the wikia staff. I'm not going to request a skin change at the moment, as we need community consensus on that. Mr. Anon 03:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Bullet don't bring your other issues from other wikis here. Also Bullet if I remember correctly, you banned conker from pokemon wiki as well, so don't act like you're the good one here. Mr. Anon sorry about this user's behavior. I've never been banned from those wikis, and tech you brought it to SNN and threatened my adminship when you weren't even a user, and I'm just trying to let the community know of the terrible things you've done.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 11:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Conversation Cont. Hi again. I wanted to see your opinion on a new RfP page I made. I placed it in my sandbox. I also made some voting templates as well. Let me know what you think. Also, let me know if you have talked with Havoc Reaper. Hey, it seems my nomination has a consensus with all the active users. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Are you acting a little power hungry at the moment? Seems like you are, but good luck with the rights if you get them. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Its driving me insane on how poorly the MediaWiki pages are set up. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:16, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Ditto. I'll get to them tomorrow hopefully. Conker's Bad Fur Day 02:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Apology Hello Mr. Anon, I apologize for what happened, but before banning us, you should've looked into the whole situation, I said multiple times that I wanted to work it out (which was the right way to solve things), and that conversation was also for Staff, and Staff should've looked at it before anything happened, on that note, I apologize again for what happened. Conker's Bad Fur Day knew the whole situation, and knew I was doing good and justice, so he unbanned me, I hope you aren't too upset, because I do believe the ban was unjust, once again I apologize. Sorry. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ._. The hell happened here?! --HavocReaper 02:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RfP Hello Mr. Anon, I know you said I had to wait 3 months, but I'm not here to request Adminship. I'm here to request temporary adminship, as most of the MediaWiki pages are left untouched, I can really do good with that, some of my work can be seen on the Sonic Wiki. The welcome message, etc. are left untouched, if you could do this, I would be highly grateful, and if I "abuse" the power, I ask that you immediately demote and ban me. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ..:D Me too please!